The invention relates to a sealing arrangement for sheet-like elements or wall elements, in particular for dryers of pasta and the like.
It is known to seal sheet-like elements, for example sheet-like wall elements, against the transmission of gaseous or liquid or else solid substances. This may be performed by sealing compounds or adhesives, which however lead to soiling or permanent connection of the wall elements. Furthermore, it is known for example from EP-A-685255 to seal the outlet flaps of a mixing container in the operating state by means of a pressure roller and a sealing tube. In this case, after swinging in a bar, the pressure roller presses against the location where the flaps overlap. An inflatable sealing tube seals off the side of the flaps respectively lying opposite. Before opening the flaps, the sealing tube must be evacuated.
Further sealing arrangements are known from the documents DE-A-3734818, DE-A-1804043 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,175,652.
In the case of the arrangement of DE-A-3734818, however, no positional compensation is possible parallel to the plane of the separating gap between two neighboring wall elements, because there is a rigid connection between the clamping elements of the sealing elements and the rigid frame of the dryer.
The arrangement of DE-A-1804043 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,175,652 uses sealing elements arranged in the separating gap, the end faces of adjacent wall elements on both sides of the separating gap having to have specially shaped formations complementing the sealing elements arranged in the separating gap.